User talk:Lafary
Natum Republica Romanorum Would you like to join the new map game I made about the rise of the Roman Republic? Emperorkangxi (talk) 16:45, June 11, 2018 (UTC) The link https://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Natum_Republica_Romanorum_(Map_Game) Emperorkangxi (talk) 19:39, June 17, 2018 (UTC) They can choose another nation and take their turn again as that nation, right? I did days and nights of research, but the sources I used contradict sometimes and might have a few errors (nobody is perfect). Give me a list of nations that should be in existance in the time period and a list of nations that should not. My research was a bit imperfect. Emperorkangxi (talk) 22:45, June 20, 2018 (UTC) The nations list Alright, I will . But first... *Isn't Sheba the biblical name for Saba? Okay, most people know it as Sheba, but still. *I humbly admit any potential errors, but just so you know, here's where I did my research: **http://www.worldhistorymaps.info/images/East-Hem_500bc.jpg (Okay, it's 500 BCE, but it was the closest I could get to an image file map of the world at 509 BCE) **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6Wu0Q7x5D0 (pause at 8:42) **https://www.ancient.eu/ (multiple places) *Okay, I put in a few tribal cheifdoms and advanced cultures, so I'll do something like PM4's "If you want to play as a tribal nation, put its name into the continent that it is on becuase it's not listed here". And I did put some Greek colonies as playable, but if you so wish, I'll remove them from the list. *Wasn't the Indian Peninsula still full of many kingdoms varying in size as of the starting point? *If I am correct, the last king of the Roman Kingdom, Tarquin the Proud, was overthrown in the year 509 BCE, starting the Roman Republic. *Okay, according to your "Who owns Spain" mod candidate form, you know a lot about history, but nobody knows everything, so you might try looking through pages and maps about the nations of the time period. I know a lot about history too, but admittedly, it took 3 days of research to fill up my list. Emperorkangxi (talk) 15:34, June 21, 2018 (UTC) You can make the map. I saw the GeaCron database map, and I was a bit thrown off by the fact that 1) the S&A states of Shu and Ba are never shown, not even for years before and after 509 BCE, 2) the Vedic-era kingdoms are all lumped into "Indo-Aryans" just by their ethnicity rather than actual borders, even before and after 509 BCE, and 3) no mention of the ancient Korean kingdom of Gojoseon is ever seen, even before and after 509 BCE, among other oddities in the ancient era. But then again, according to http://geacron.com/animation/cruzadas_en3.mp4, the GeaCron database is meant to be fixed by users if any errors are made. But okay, based on my sources and nations, plus the GeaCron database, you can make the map. Emperorkangxi (talk) 15:51, June 22, 2018 (UTC) PS: Here's a map: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:BlankMap-World-large-noborders.png Emperorkangxi (talk) 01:02, June 23, 2018 (UTC) PPS: You can join the game now. How's the map going? You can join now. The game moved on anyways, but new players are welcome to join at any time. Emperorkangxi (talk) 13:16, June 27, 2018 (UTC) The map How's the map going? I'll continue the game as soon as you join. Emperorkangxi (talk) 20:31, June 24, 2018 (UTC) I just put them on and added a few more playables (mostly tribes). You may read over the list. Would you like to join now, even though the map is still a WIP? Emperorkangxi (talk) 21:17, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Is the map finished? The game had to move on a little bit, but players are welcome to join at any time. Emperorkangxi (talk) 16:41, June 27, 2018 (UTC)